Discrepância
by Someone and Nobody
Summary: Um preto, o outro branco. Juntos, formavam a mais bela das discrepâncias. - NearxNear - PRESENTE PARA HIEI-AND-SHINO - Betada por Raayy - Prólogo online.


_**Avisos:**_

_Esta fic tem conteúdo yaoi/incest. Então, se não gosta, não leia;_

_Esta fic é um presente para Hiei-and-Shino;_

_Esta fic é betada por Raayy;_

Discrepância significa diferenças, desigualdades, discordâncias, divergências. By nosso amigo Aurélio.

* * *

**Discrepância**

**Prólogo:**

**O preto e o branco**

Sua vida era polidamente branca até que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Desde as paredes do quarto até suas roupas, impecavelmente brancas. Ele próprio era assim: branco. A tez incrivelmente pálida, os cachos alinhados de mesma tonalidade e os olhos. Dois pares de olhos azuis tão claros que quase chegavam ao branco, de verdade.

Ele olhava em volta e via apenas seus brinquedos – a única coloração dentro de seu mundo -, cada um deles devidamente alinhados em seu lugar. Desde seus robôs, até seus quebra-cabeças ou coleções. Naquele dia, estava fazendo uma construção de dominós. Havia uma enorme espiral deles em torno de si. Estava concentrado em colocar cada uma das peças com sua devida distância e nada, absolutamente _nada_, poderia estragar a perfeição daquele momento.

Em contraste com tal perfeição, o outro vivia no preto, todavia, ele em si também era branco.

Tão branco quanto aquele já citado.

Porém, _ele tinha olhos negros_ .

Olhos, o quarto, o ambiente onde vivia.

Seus brinquedos eram arrepiantes para muitos. Bonecos de roupas escuras, alguns sem cabeça, dados de cores inversas, quebra-cabeças os quais sempre revelavam imagens perturbadoras...

Sem comentar de suas roupas: sempre pretas.

Mas ele ainda era branco. Muito branco.

Tão branco que chegava a sentir raiva. Enojava-se de ver a própria imagem no espelho. Um menino branco, completamente branco. E não queria sê-lo. Então tingia tudo de negro. Com tintas. Borrava seu quarto, suas roupas, sua pele. Tingia tudo com a mais escura das cores, a mais perturbadora. Queria chocar, tirar a pureza do branco. O branco que queriam que fosse, o branco da perfeição. Pro inferno aquele branco! Seria negro. Escuro como a noite.

Os dois eram muito parecidos... Fisicamente.

As personalidades eram opostas.

Como o branco e o preto.

O branco era inocente e imaculado. Perfeito e passivo, como todo branco deve ser.

Não é que ele gostasse de ser assim, mas ele não conhecia outro jeito de ser.

Já o preto, era cruel. Sádico.

Tinha uma alma escura...

E era assim que queria ser.

Porque ele havia se cansado do branco. Havia se cansado de ser _o perfeitinho_ e queria ser algo mais. Queria ser aquele que espalhava o terror. Aquele que via o negro escorrer pelas mãos. Queria que o terror tomasse conta de tudo. Porque ele gostava daquilo. Gostava de ver a expressão de terror nos olhos dos outros. Não importava que fosse seu conhecido ou não. Foi assim com seu pai. Na morte de seu pai.

A expressão vazia e vidrada. Desespero, ele pensava. Viu a vida escorrer por entre os dedos dele porque estava próximo. Não fez nenhuma cena, apenas sorriu. Um sorriso sádico, quase demoníaco. Era seu pai, mas ele não sentia nada. Apenas prazer em vê-lo assim. Ele era a escuridão, as trevas. Enquanto o outro era a luz.

Logo, o branco recebeu uma notícia.

"Um novo hóspede virá, e ficará muito tempo."

Alguns segundos de raciocínio.

Nunca fora a pessoa mais social do mundo. Ele se bastava, era perfeito em seu jeito de ser.

Não precisava de mais ninguém.

Mas se era necessário...

"Quem será?"

"Seu irmão."

E nesse momento, Nate parou.

"Irmão?" Não soube quando sua voz saiu. Não era possível que tivesse um irmão.

"Sim, venha até aqui, Nathan." A mulher o chamou. "Este é Nate, seu irmão."

Naquele momento, o mundo do branco ruiu. E ele conheceu uma nova cor: o negro.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, menines e menines. Aqui está mais uma fic compartilhada n.n

Creio que vocês estejam achando estranho, no mínimo, o fato de essa fic ser NearxNear. Pois é, isso que dá juntar duas fangirls do Near 8D

Fangirls bastante assíduas, diga-se de passagem. Eu e a Jana tivemos a idéia para essa fic logo depois de ela me mostrar um fanart NxN. Foi amor a primeira vista. E por falar em amores, é para o amor da minha vida que dedicamos esta fic. Minha alma gêmea, Hiei-and-Shino S2.

Sim, sim n.n Espero que você tenho gostado/adorado/amado, Hee :3 De preferência, os três (?)

Enfim, fica por aqui. Certo, Anne?

Certo!

Esse foi apenas o prólogo para esquentar um pouco as coisas. A verdadeira fic começa no próximo capítulo. Espero que muitas pessoas acompanhem, porque foi uma idéia realmente insana.

Kissus e até o próximo!!

**N/B:**

Ou, Notas da Beta. SIM, AQUI É A RAY INVADINDO, LOL? 8D

Eu amei o prológo, nem parece que são duas pessoas, mas vou deixar isso pro review que elas vão cobrar, hah.

Hee-chan, não surte, nem morra, eu sei que você é forte e vai aguentar!

E eu amo o fanart que elas citaram, tipo, minha vida ok. Por que Near seme tudo que eu sempre quis (?!).

Tá chega de invadir as fics alheias. Até o próximo capítulo. Ou não (?).


End file.
